The detection of pathogenic microorganisms in biological fluids should be performed in the shortest possible time, in particular in the case of septicemia for which the mortality remains high in spite of the broad range of antibiotics which are available to doctors. The presence of biologically active agents such as a microorganism in a patient's body fluid, especially blood, is generally determined using blood culture bottles. A small quantity of blood is injected through an enclosing rubber septum into a sterile bottle containing a culture medium, and the bottle is then incubated at 37° C. and monitored for microorganism growth.
Instruments currently exist on the market that detect the growth of a microorganism in a biological sample. One such instrument is the BacT/ALERT® 3D instrument of the present assignee bioMérieux, Inc. The instrument receives a blood culture bottle containing a blood sample, e.g., from a human patient. The instrument incubates the bottle and periodically during incubation an optical detection unit in the incubator analyzes a colorimetric sensor incorporated into the bottle to detect whether microbial growth has occurred within the bottle. The optical detection unit, bottles and sensors are described in the patent literature, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,945,060; 5,094,955; 5,162,229; 5,164,796; 5,217,876; 5,795,773; and 5,856,175, the entire content of each of which is incorporated by reference herein. Other prior art of interest relating generally to the detection of microorganisms in a biological sample includes the following U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,394, U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,923; U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,543, U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,061, U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,016, U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,709, U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,417 and its continuation U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,264, U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,857; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,211,430, the entire content of each of which is incorporated by reference herein.
Fully automated microbial detection systems are also known in the art, see, for example, U.S. 2011/0124028, the content of which is hereby incorporated by reference. The fully automated microbial detection system disclosed therein can include one or more of the following features: (1) a housing, enclosing an interior chamber (e.g., an incubation chamber); (2) an automated loading mechanism for loading one or more containers into the interior chamber of the system; (3) an automated container management mechanism or locator device for moving or locating a container among various work-flow stations within the system; (4) an automated transfer mechanism, for transfer of a container within the system; (5) one or more container holding structures for holding a plurality of specimen containers, optionally provided with an agitation assembly; (6) a detection unit for detection of microbial growth; and/or (7) a mechanism for automated unloading of a specimen container from the system. However, as one of skill may appreciate, a need remains for developing systems, devices and methods for establishing and/or maintaining proper alignment of one or more of these automated mechanisms, such as the automated transfer mechanism for precise loading, transfer and/or unloading of specimen containers (e.g., culture bottles) within the automated microbial detection systems.
The disclosed automated detection system and alignment system comprises a fully automated microbial detection system operative to detect growth within a specimen container containing a test sample (e.g., a biological sample) as being positive for microbial agent presence. The systems and methods of this disclosure have the potential to: (a) reduce laboratory labor and user errors; (b) improve sample tracking, traceability and information management; (c) interface to laboratory automation systems; (d) improve work-flow and ergonomics; (e) deliver clinically relevant information; (f) faster results. The alignment systems and methods disclosed herein improve system reliability by improving robotic alignment and allow for accuracy or precise loading, transfer and/or unloading of specimen containers (e.g., culture bottles) within the automated microbial detection systems.
Many further advantages and benefits over the prior art will be explained below in the following detailed description.